The present invention is related to an improved plum blossom-shaped ratchet wrench structure, and more particularly to a blossom-shaped ratchet wrench which is such configured that a user can very easily judge the driving direction of the one-way ratchet mechanism. Moreover, a widened ratchet block can be disposed in the ratchet wrench to enable the ratchet mechanism to bear greater torque.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional plum blossom-shaped one-way ratchet wrench 8 having a grip 81 and a head section 82. The head section 82 has a ratchet cavity 84 in which a one-way ratchet mechanism 9 is disposed. The center of the head section 82 is in the central line of the grip 81. The grip 81 has a receptacle 83 in which a ratchet block 91 and a spring 92 of the ratchet mechanism 9 are disposed.
Such conventional plum blossom-shaped one-way ratchet wrench 8 can only one-way drive the ratchet mechanism 9. Therefore, in general, the grip 81 or the head section 82 is marked with an arrow to indicate the driving direction. However, in a dark place, a user will be unable to clearly see the arrow and know the driving direction of the ratchet mechanism 9. This causes inconvenient to the user.
Moreover, the size of the ratchet block 91 of the ratchet mechanism 9 is limited to the width of the receptacle 83, while the dimension of the receptacle 83 is limited to the width of the grip 81. Therefore, the ratchet block 91 can be hardly enlarged as necessary so that the ratchet block 91 cannot bear greater torque. In the case that the width of the receptacle 83 is increased, the strength of the grip 81 will be affected.
The width of the opening of the receptacle 83 is larger than the width of the ratchet block 91. Therefore, when assembled, the ratchet block 91 will be resiliently pushed out by the spring 92. Therefore, it is necessary to use a tool to press the ratchet block 91 and compress the spring 92 for keeping the ratchet block 91 in the receptacle 83. Under such circumstance, the ratchet wheel 93 can be installed into the ratchet cavity 84. However, the opening of the receptacle 83 is positioned in the ratchet cavity 84. Therefore, the tool must be extended into the ratchet cavity 84 to press the ratchet block 91. At the same time, the ratchet wheel 93 is installed into the ratchet cavity 84. It is quite inconvenient to install the ratchet wheel 93. It often takes place that the ratchet block 91 is resiliently pushed out by the spring 92 due to incaution and needs to be re-installed. As a result, the assembling efficiency is lowered.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved plum blossom-shaped ratchet wrench structure. A ratchet mechanism is disposed in a head section of the grip of the wrench. A distance exists between a central point of the head section and a central line of the grip. Therefore, the head section laterally deflects and protrudes from a lateral side of the grip to form a protruding section. The protruding section serves as an indicator enabling a user to easily judge the driving direction of the one-way ratchet mechanism. Furthermore, a widened connecting section is formed between the protruding section of the head section and the grip so that the receptacle for the ratchet block can be widened. Therefore, a widened ratchet block of the ratchet mechanism can be disposed in the ratchet wrench, whereby the engaging face of the ratchet block and the ratchet can be enlarged and the number of engaging teeth thereof can be increased. As a result, the ratchet mechanism can bear greater torque.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above plum blossom-shaped ratchet wrench structure in which the length of the opening of the receptacle is smaller than the length of the ratchet block, while being larger than the height of the ratchet block. After the ratchet block is installed into the receptacle, the ratchet block is stopped by the wall of the receptacle without being resiliently pushed out by the resilient member. Accordingly, the assembling efficiency can be increased.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above plum blossom-shaped ratchet wrench structure in which the bottom face of the ratchet block is a protruding arch face. When the ratchet wheel is engaged with the ratchet block, one end of the ratchet block is lifted to increase the engaging force between the ratchet wheel and the ratchet block. Therefore, the ratchet mechanism can be bear increased torque.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: